


i'm not usually this awkward, i swear

by WinterSabbath



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark, Shy Loki (Marvel), drummer tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Tony is the drummer of Thor’s high school band and Loki’s had a crush on him for two years and Tony probably doesn’t even know he exists past being Thor’s little brother. An opportunity arises for Loki and Tony to talk and Loki doesn't know what to do.





	i'm not usually this awkward, i swear

“Brother!” Loki heard Thor call out just as he was shutting his locker door close. He sighed, tucking his books closer to his chest and turned around.

“Yes, Thor?”

Thor walked over to him with a massive smile on his face. “Tony offered to give us a ride back home since he’s coming over anyway. You need not take the bus.”

Loki’s had a crush on Tony since he walked into their house to hang out with Thor, all loud and charismatic. That was two years ago. Loki had locked himself in his room, texted Amora all about the hot and adorable student. He’s been admiring Tony from afar ever since.

The most conversation Loki’s had with Tony was a hi.

Loki gaped at Thor. He knew what he was doing. He knew of Loki’s crush on Tony for a month after he had accidentally seen a text from Amora, Loki’s best friend, asking him about how things are going on with Tony. Needless to say, Thor has been trying to get them to talk, assuring Loki that Tony wouldn’t bite him, but Loki couldn’t do it. He was too awkward, too shy.

“Absolutely not,” Loki said

“Why not?” Thor folded his arms and tilted his head, regarding Loki with a look, “This is your chance, brother. You finally have the opportunity to talk to him!”

“And make a fool of myself? No thank you.” Loki began to walk away but Thor grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. Loki sighed, there was no getting out of this one, it seemed.

He felt himself being dragged to the school’s parking lot. As they approached Tony, Loki shook himself out of Thor’s grasp and stood up straight. “I can walk by myself,” he hissed.

“Fine, but do not run.” As if he could. Thor could outrun Loki anytime.

Loki put on a small smile when they stopped in front of Tony. Tony was leaning on the hood of his car, shades on with his phone in his hand. He looked at them through his shades and smiled, reaching out his hand. “Hey, I’m Tony.”

It took awhile before Loki realized Tony was talking to _him_. His mouth turned dry and he could feel his cheeks turning red. Fuck. All he could do was shake Tony’s hand without a word coming out. Great. Now Tony thought he was rude.

“We should get going. Bruce just left, so he’ll probably get there first,” Tony said, pushing himself off the hood and unlocked his car, “Pepper’s going to bring Natasha there,” he paused then looked at Loki, ‘They’re dating, so you know how it is.”

Loki had no idea why Tony decided to tell him that but he nodded, cheeks still red. Thor  chuckled behind him and got in the back seat. Loki was about to follow him but Tony stopped him and walked to the shotgun seat, opening the door. “You can sit here. I’ve banned Thor from the front seat since he always likes to change my music. I haven’t banned you, though, so.”

Loki swallowed, nodding weakly. “I—if you’re... sure.”

“Just don’t insult my music choice,” Tony laughed, teasing.

Loki got into the car and Tony closed the door for him. While Tony went around the car to go to his side, Loki muttered to Thor, “Please shut up.”

Thor just laughed.

The car ride wasn’t as bad as Loki had believed it would be. Tony chattered endlessly, Thor responded from time to time and Loki was endeared by the boy beside him who wore shades while driving. His paradise came to an end when they stopped in front of the house. Loki knew Tony wouldn’t bother talking to him anymore.

He was proven wrong almost immediately.

“Lokes,” Tony frowned, “Can I call you Lokes?”

Loki opened his mouth, closed it again and settled for nodding.

“You don’t speak much, huh.” Tony shrugged when Loki looked down, sheepish. “That’s alright. Can you help me carry my drum set? Thor’s helping too but it’s quite a lot.”

“Y-yeah, sure,” Loki perked up. He quickly stepped out of the car to go to the back. Thor was already there, taking the bass drum out and carrying it into their house. Loki grabbed the cymbals and their stands, determined to help Tony.

Tony glanced at his phone and cursed. “Clint can’t come.”

Thor reappeared by the doorway, “That’s alright, Loki knows how to play guitar!”

“What?” Loki glared at his brother.

“Really? That’s great! You can take over for now,” Tony grinned, “Maybe even replace him. Clint never goes to practice anyway, the fucker.”

Loki bit his lip, looking at the pavement, “I’m not very good...”

“Better than nothing.”

A car parked behind Tony’s and Natasha stepped out with her bass drum slung behind her. She kissed her girlfriend goodbye and Loki found Tony hurrying past him with the snare drum in his hand, “Gang’s here. Let’s go!”

\--- --- ---

His playing wasn’t that horrendous. He was able to stay in time and didn’t play the wrong notes. All throughout, Tony had smiled encouragingly at him whenever they locked eyes. It made Loki feel all giddy inside but he shoved his feelings away. It didn’t matter, he didn’t have a chance.

“You did great,” Tony came over to Loki as the band took a break, “Especially since this is the first time you’ve played these songs.”

“Thanks,” Loki blushed.

“So...” Tony trailed off, fiddling with his sticks and twirling it in his hands, “Sorry, I’m usually good at this, hang on.”

Loki blinked at him, confused.

A frustrated Tony gave a sigh. “I don’t know what’s making this so hard... fuck. Okay. Do you wanna watch a movie tomorrow? Men in Black’s showing. Or if you want to do something else? Fuck,” Tony straightened himself, giving Loki an awkward smile, “Loki, do you wanna go out with me?”

Loki stared at him for a full minute before Tony’s words registered in his mind. “As in... a date? You are asking for a date?”

“Yes, a date, exactly.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, I’ve been wanting to ask but there’s never been an opportunity to talk. I told Thor last week since I figured he could help me. Here we are.” Tony paused then his eyes widened. “Not that I expect you to say yes! You probably don’t like me. You barley know me, sorry, shit. I should’ve waited...”

“I—” Loki was trying to get words out but he didn’t know what to say. This couldn’t be real. This was some kind of cruel joke, wasn’t it? _No way_ could this be real. “Is this a prank?” he blurted out. 

“What? No, of course not,” Tony frowned, “I just... I’ve had a crush on you. Since last year. I always saw you in the library when I wanted to print something and... started from there, I guess.”

Loki fought down his disbelief. “I’ve liked you for two years...”

“ _What?_ ” It was Tony’s turn to gape. “So... a date?”

“Yes, I would love to.”

Tony sighed in relief and he grabbed a marker out of his pocket, set aside his sticks and grabbed Loki’s arm. He scribbled something and smiled, “My number. Text me, yeah?”

 


End file.
